Noche juntos
by Chica Vikinga
Summary: Una noche Astrid se va a la habitación de Hiccup , ellos dos solo pueden pensar el uno en otro , ¿que pasara en esa habitación ?


Era un día lluvioso en el confín del dragón, estábamos planeando un nuevo ataque, había regresado viggo , junto con un nuevo compinche y esta vez era mucho mas grave que antes y teníamos que ser mas listos que ellos por que..

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , la puerta de mi cabaña se abrió , sabia quien era, era Astrid , sonreí enamorado, oh mi querida Astrid , my lady , me hacia sentir cosas muy grandes , nos conocemos desde hace muchos años siempre estado enamorado de ella y ahora que somos novios lo hace todo muy diferente , habíamos tenido nuestros encuentros a escondidas de los demás.

Le deje pasar adentro ya que fuera hacia frió y era de noche ,cuando todos se iban a dormir ella venía a mi cabaña o yo a la suya para dormir juntos , aunque también habíamos experimentado otras cosas aparte de dormir, caricias , tocar , roces. Sabíamos que no podíamos pasar más de esas cosas porque en nuestra tribu tenemos que casarnos para hacer el amor y tener intimidad , a nosotros cada vez se nos hacia mas difícil no tener esos encuentros y hoy no seria diferente.

Vino con el pelo suelto , que guapa estaba aunque ella era guapa de todas las manera, me atrevía a decir que la veía demasiado sexy y atractiva.

Estos años había cambiando mucho , era fuerte , hermosa , una gran guerra y siempre estaba a mi lado cuando la necesitaba , yo también estaba allí cuando ella me necesitaba, no llevaba sus hombreras , llevaba su ropa de pijama era un camisón , se veía sus bonitas piernas, como dije habíamos dormido varias veces juntos pero hoy brillaba más que nunca, me acerque a ella , la miraba a los ojos sonriendo ,ambos estábamos algo sonrojados , le acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza , mi otra mano la puse en su cintura para pegarla a mi , apoyo sus manos en mi pecho descubierto, a lo largo de los años mi cuerpo no era como antes tenía algo de musculatura gracias a los entrenamientos y demás, acariciaba mi pecho con mucha ternura, ahora mismo yo solo llevaba un pantalón para dormir , los dos queríamos más, éramos jóvenes y queríamos más, éramos concientes de nuestras hormonas aunque estuviera prohibido hacerlo antes del matrimonio pero no pasa nada si nadie se entera, no?

Me acerque y nuestros labios se encontraron , nuestros besos eran lentos y románticos, ella me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello tocando mi pelo, acariciaba su cintura con delicadeza, nos miramos a los ojos y estábamos seguros de lo que los dos queríamos, ya habíamos roto algunas leyes con los dragones por que no con nuestra intimidad?

La tumbe con delicadeza en la cama, estábamos muy nerviosos, era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así deje de besarle los labios para besar su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera, su piel erizada , le acaricie su brazo bajando por su cintura, nuestros cuerpos hacia roces, deseosos demas y más, le quité su camisón dejándola con solo la parte de abajo de su intimidad, se puso más Roja y se tapó por instinto, yo solo pude sonreír por lo tierna se veía, ella diría que se siente débil pero nada de eso ella no era eso.

Pase mi mano por su pecho y lo acaricie haciendo que jadeara ella se estremecia y me encanta verla así, seguí tocando, mi boca fue hacia su pezón y empece a morderlo y chuparlo, la escuche soltar un gemido le estaba gustando seguí un tiempo más, volvi a su boca y la bese sus manos temblorosas, recorrían mi espalda me hacia estremecer esa sensación, estaba en medio de sus piernas y ella movio su cintura y nuestras intimidades rozaron, me volvía loco cada vez que lo hacia, la mire y sonreía mordiendose el labio ahora estabamos más calmados, mientras nos besabamos me bajo los pantalones y me los quite , ahora ella se puso encima de mi besándome y mordiendo mi cuello dejando alguna marca , movió su cintura y soltamos un gemido, estábamos excitados y mi miembro se puso duro , ella también lo estaba la pegue más a mi quería sentirla, amarla , ella se aferró a mi rozando con más intensidad, le dije que se levantara y quitarnos nuestras ropa interior, estaba nervioso ahora como , me puse encima de ella sin aplastarla, me puse entre sus piernas, empece a entrar poco a poco en ella, despacio, no quiera hacerle daño, le daba besos por su bonita cara para tranquilizarla, cuando entre del todo estuve quieto hasta que se le pasará algo el dolor, al poco rato me indicó que me moviera , me empece a moverme lento, gemiamos los dos , ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, clavo sus uñas por el placer.

Empece a moverme un poco más rápido queríamos más , necesitábamos más , demostrarnos que nos queríamos.

Podíamos sentir que estábamos por llegar, me moví un poco más rápido , gemiamos fuerte, en ese momento no importaba si escuchaba, empece imbestir un poco más rápido y duro hasta que llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo, había sido muy especial y bonito me puse a su lado y la acerque a mi pecho, entre caricias y besos nos fuimos durmiendo hasta que..

\- **Hiccup ya se que podríamos hacer para liberar a los dragones y como.. . - patapez se sonrojo - POR THOR LO SIENTO.. NO ESTOY MIRANDO!**

Puse a Astrid detrás mía y la tape, nos había descubierto Patapez pero no me arrepiento de nada y Astrid tampoco había sido maravilloso.

**_Hola bueno este es el primer fanfic historia corta que hago sobre esta pareja, amo estas películas y amo estos dos, espero que os guste mucho y votáis ,_**

**_Pd: tengo pensado hacer más._**


End file.
